The N E W Reba
by heartx3hushh
Summary: Reba battles her own confusion and emotions about Brock. She dare not admit to herself that she is still madly in love with him. So in order to keep from her realization of this truth, she distracts herself by doing things that are unlike herself...
1. Caught In The Act

It was a cold winter night, and the mere sight of Reba lying under that man just turned Brock inside out, he couldn't make out who that man was but Reba's moans were loud. it had been 5 years, but he was never truly over her, and he knew she wasn't over him, it had been the first time in 5 years Reba had been touched by another man, and it made Brock jealous as hell. By the moans in Reba's tender voice Brock knew she had been enjoying it, but she always had her limits, as Brock stared in awe he could tell Reba was becoming uncomfortable, that same man who was making Reba moan in a way not even Brock could, suddenly became rough, and rough wasn't what Reba was used to, Brock thought about going in, but what would he say? what would Reba think? would this be the time to tell Reba how he felt? Reba started screaming, but it was a pleasurable scream, was rough the new Reba? after an hour of hearing that red head yell and moan Brock had seen Reba bend in ways he didn't know she could, from top to bottom, standing up to sitting down, on her knee's to all fours, Brock never thought he would see that side of Reba, let alone see that side of Reba with a man she had just met.

Brock couldn't stand the sight of this madness for another second. He tore himself away from her room window and walked back home, still with the vision of Reba with another man. His mind constantly running in confusion, thoughts that was to overwhelming to dwell in.

"I thought she still loved me?" he asked himself repeatedly.

"I thought I had a second chance with her?"

When he got home, he came to the conclusion that Reba has moved on, that she finally got what she had wanted, whatever it is that may be. He felt it was time for him to back away and let her be happy. He did not want to bring anymore pain and heartache into her life by getting in between the love she is in now. Although this is tough for Brock to do, he feels he must do it, that's the only way he can see himself supporting Reba's happiness. Even if it was not with him.

Meanwhile, what Brock didn't know was back at Reba's house, she was screaming in regretment. This man, touching her, kissing her, holding her the way she liked to be held, was not a man she loved. Every tender kiss he placed on her lips, every brush of his hand against her skin, every move he made in her, Reba regretted all of it. But no, she dare not stop him. As much as she hated the things she was allowing him to do her, she enjoyed every part of it.

She was battling her confusion,

"Why does this seem so wrong?"

"And why am I not stopping him?"

He grabbed her harder onto him, making sure she wouldn't slip through his grasp. He was getting close and so was she. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I'll do anything for you." In an instant flash, it came to her. This confusion was caused because of Brock. She secretly is still in love with him, and those were the exact words he used to whisper in her ear. Reba, was certain that this man, who has taken control of her body, was not the man she loved. Reba screaming in pleasure, and started to cry in disagreement. She held on to him tight, and closed her eyes, trying to hide what she was feeling inside, he knew she was close, so he gave it one last thrust and before he could make another move she came, clenching on to him, anticipating the moment it would end, she felt dirty, this felt wrong… she wanted Brock, she loved him.

Finally, he slowly pulled himself of out of her, and she hid her face from him. Reba was not in the right state of mind for sweet talk after making love, for this was not "making love." tears rolled down the side of her face, "what did I just do?" she mumbled under her breath.


	2. Early Morning Fling

The next morning Reba awoke, to find herself alone, naked, and wrapped up in those silk sheets she had gotten that year for Christmas. She suddenly realized, what happened last night, was going to happen every night for the rest of the week. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care, she hadn't felt that way in over 5 years. She felt the cold silk rub against her body, making her wonder who her mystery guy would be tonight. She quickly jumped out of bed and took a steamy hot shower, just as she closed her eyes to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, she heard a soft knock on the door, "who is it?" she said in a nervous tone, "hey Reba, its me, Brock, look we need to talk"

Reba wiped her eyes with the towel, and said, "well if you didn't notice, I'm KINDA taking a shower!" "that's my point", Brock said.

Reba was nervous, but she knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, after all this was a new Reba. She quickly wrapped her hair up in a towel and wrapped her petite, wet, shivering body in a short white towel and said come in. Brock opened the door quickly.

"Reba I... I want you.. right now... last night I saw everything and it made me rea..." he was cut off by a passionate yet fierce kiss by Reba, "don't talk" she ordered, within the blink of an eye, Reba's towel was off.

Brock, took one glance at her perfect body, she hasn't changed a bit he said to himself. Reba was fierce, she jumped up on Brock, wrapping her legs around his wait, kissing him anywhere her lips landed. Brock, completely confused of what was happening, couldn't get a word in inch wise due to Reba occupying his mouth.

He pulled her off and looked into her eyes, "Reba, what are you.. I mean what are we doing here?"

"You need an explanation?" she replied.

"Well, yea actually I do" he said getting angry.

"I saw… well, last night.. Okay you see.. " words fumbled out of his mouth, having trouble finding the appropriate way of telling Reba what he saw her doing last night. But the right words weren't coming out, perhaps it was not the right time to bring it up. Or was it?

"Brock, what are you trying to say?" Reba said with the look of confusion on her face.

"Oh forget it" he said, holding his head down.

Reba reached her hand out, placed it under his chin, lifted his head to where they were both looking into each others eyes.

"Reba" he whispered. "I don't think…."

Reba interrupted his speech, by saying "just shut up and kiss me"

Brock completely turned on by that remark, reaches in for a kiss, and Reba being the new woman she is, was eager to get the excess amount of clothes off of Brock as fast as she could. She couldn't wait any longer. Reba standing there with her body still wet from the shower is getting the chills from the cold air entering the room.

"Brock" she whispers, "Honey, I'm getting really cold"

"It wont be long till your body will be heated" he says in a husky voice.

"Then what are you waiting for, take me now" she says in between kisses.

Brock gives her a sly smile, grabs her hand and leads her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. There they stood at the side of her bed, he held her tight and kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse point. She lets out a small moan trying to hold back as much as possible, she didn't want Brock to know she was enjoying this, she wanted him to go to extreme lengths, she wanted more!

Pulling herself away, she pushes him down on the bed, laying him down completely. She slowly climbs on top of him straddling him around the waist. Brock knew Reba was in full control of what was to come. Frustrated with the amount of clothes Brock was still wearing, she rips his shirt off, not even taking the time to undo the buttons. She slid down a little, and started to undo his pants. She was having a little more trouble than usual, so Brock tried to help. Reba pushed his hand away, at that moment he was for sure that Reba was in control. He lifted his hips a little, while she pulled his pants off and threw them on the floor next to his shirt.

"Much better" she said.

She ran her fingers down his chest, her fingernails grazing against his unwashed skin, it sent chills through his body. She slid back up, to where she was straddling him around his waist again. Leaning down to kiss every inch of his body, working her way up to his neck until her lips found his again. She could feel him getting hard below her. It made her want to tease him even more. She broke the kiss, and sent trails of little kisses to his ear and blew gently, while rubbing her hands all over his abdomen. Brock moaned, wanting more of her. But he felt it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. He wanted to please Reba, he wanted to hear her scream. So he held her tight, and rolled over, now he was straddling her. Reba completely confused by brocks action, tries anything to get back into control. But he held her hands down, he wouldn't let her go. It was his turn to tease her. Reba, now well aware of this game, was in the mood for playing. This was not going to be ordinary sex, she thought. This was going to be different. Playful. She was ready for anything he was willing to give.

Brock, starring at Reba, wondering where he should start, blows kisses on her stomach, coming off as a sweet and passionate lover, confusing Reba more of what was to come. His mouth finds hers and kisses her deep, his tongue fighting with hers. He breaks the kiss and moves his way down to her breasts, leaving slight kisses near her nipple. She moans again, unable to hold back her cries out in ecstasy. He runs his hand between her legs, and up her thigh, cupping her with his hand, giving Reba a rush of feelings. She bit the bottom of her lip, sighing in anticipation, awaiting what Bock has in store for her. He slowly brushed his finger over her, unsure if this is what she wanted. Reba parted her legs more giving Brock all the access he needed. He quickly slid two fingers in and Reba moaned louder when he entered. He found a rhythm that she responded to in great pleasure, she was losing all control, but this was not enough, she wanted more.

"please Brock please…." she said in between her deep gasps of breath. He knew exactly what she wanted, and before she knew it his fingers were replaced by his tongue, he knew how to work it to where she would be lost in him, he wanted to please her the best way he knew how too.

"Oh god Brock" she cries out with a louder moan. Running her fingers through is hair. She was getting close, but she wanted to feel him, all of him.

"Brock, I need to feel you.. All of you. Now, I cant wait any longer" she says, almost ready to explode, but she held back.

Brock lifts his head up, and looks at Reba, he wanted to see the pleasure he was giving her. She's been moaning in agreement all night, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to make her scream as loud as she possibly could. So in an instant he thrusts himself in her, and in one quick fluid motion, Reba felt slight pain mixed with heat and pleasure. They found their rhythm quickly, Reba was getting really close, Brock could feel her muscles clenching around his. She held back even more.. She wanted to feel him deep.

"Harder Brock" she says, "I'm getting close"

He grants her wishes, and pulls himself all the way out and thrusts back into her, getting deeper every time, Reba wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her. Reba screaming, getting louder every time he pulled out and went back in. This is what he wanted to hear. She was ready to let herself go, finally one more thrust from Brock, Reba came easily, gripping onto his body as she reached her climax, Brock soon following, he let out a cry "Oh god… Reba". Holding onto each other, then slowly bringing their bodies back down from the after effects of their orgasm. The smallest movement of Brock in her sent shivers through Reba's body, so he slowly pulled himself out, and took a good look at her, enjoying the sight of Reba's reaction after what had just happened. He had her now, and he wasn't about to let her slip away again.

Reba looked at him in amazement. "After all this time, this is what I've been missing" she said to him.

Brock chuckled, "I take that as a good thing" he replied.

"As you should" said Reba. Who then kissed him one last time before getting out of bed, for another shower.


	3. Bar Scene

As Reba walked into the bathroom, Brock followed her.

"you cant come in here", Reba said in a sweet tender voice, followed by a slam of the door.

"I still don't know why I married either one of them!", he mumbled.

Then decided what she said may have made him felt used, so she opened the door, and said,

"c'mon", but Brock was gone?

without hesitation, Reba went back in the bathroom. A few short hours later, Reba was picking out something to wear, calling her best friend Lorianne, - just like they were in high school again. It was about 10pm when Reba met Lorianne at the bar.

"hey", Reba said

"well its about time! where you been?" Lorianne said, pretending to be upset.

Then getting up to hug Reba as two men walked by, mumbling under there breath "that's so fucking hot!", Reba decided she wanted to play, so she followed them.

"excuse me", she mumbled.

The guy slowly turned around, "please don't let that be Brock", she thought to herself, sure enough IT WAS!

"yes ma'am?",

"what are you doin' here you moron?!"

"what a guy cant go to a bar?' he says

"well your not just any other guy, your my ex husband, sneaking up on me!"

Brock just walked away.

"c'mon Lorianne, lets get outta here".

Sure enough, Lorianne followed. about 10 minutes later they arrived at another bar, crawling with men! this excited Reba, so she un buttoned the first 3 buttons on her top, and walked in. guys were all over her, - just like in high school. "I'm gonna be over here, Reba" Lorianne said. Reba knew she didn't want a relationship with any of these men, she just wanted sex, and sex is what she was going to get. - you mustn't forget, Reba always gets what she wants. It was getting late and Reba still hadn't picked a man to take home, so her and Lorianne went to one last bar. Reba didn't want a sweet talker, or someone conceded, she wanted someone who she would have to fight with to be in control! she wanted someone like Brock! Reba looked around for a moment, there was a dark haired, slim, man over in the corner, Reba walked up to him, and the guy instantly rose.

"hey there!"

"you alright?", Reba asked.

"just lookin' for a good lookin' girl like you", he said with a smirk on his face.

They then sat down, after about an hour of small talk Reba realized this was the guy, he was tough, but not too tough, he was handsome, and sweet. So Reba picked up her cell, and texted Lorianne to tell her she met someone, and she'd call her tomorrow.

The bar was going to be closing soon, as Reba and that mystery man walked out,

he said "I guess this is goodbye?",

Reba quickly looked at him and said ,

"if you want it to be, or you could come back to my place?"

they hopped in Reba's car and went back to her house.

Before they managed to get into the house, they were all over each other, he pushed Reba against the door, letting his hands roam all over her delicate body.

"just a second", Reba moaned.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing, I just want to go inside", Reba turned around and opened the door, quickly closing it behind them.

They ran up the stairs, meeting at the top, Reba fully undressed, pulling her mystery man by his tie. As they got to Reba's bedroom, she fiercely pushed him onto her bed, closed the door, and hopped on top of him, she began to kiss him, "you have too much clothing on", Reba whispered. "why don't you take care of that?" the man said, Reba didn't hesitate, she took his shirt off, and his belt, leaving the tie and pants on, for the most part anyway. Reba moved down from his waist, and began to unzip his pants, he was in boxers "this is aggravating!" Reba then tore every piece of clothing he had on, off! as she took his boxers off she could feel him getting hard. Not knowing what to expect, Reba looked to see "how big" he was, Reba began stroking him, slowly at first, she knew how to please men, so she started to pick up her pace, the guy jumped on, and grabbed Reba by her arms, pushing her onto the bed, Reba already unclothed, began to moan. Reba wanted to fight it, she always liked being in control, but she thought she'd give him a chance, and see what he had in mind. Now instead of Reba straddling him, he was straddling her, he began searching for her lips, as soon as he found them, they were locked. Reba saw this as the perfect time to take control again, so she grabbed his arms, and turned him over, now she was on top of him, she noticed he wasn't as stiff as he was before, so she moved down on his body, and opened her mouth, she nearly gagged the first few seconds, but once she found rhythm everything was fine, Reba new he was getting close, so she stopped. The guy then.. On top of Reba, moved down by her feet, he spread her legs, and she spread them further, Reba bit her bottom lip, she knew this is what she wanted, with one quick movement of this fingers, Reba screamed, he took that as a sign of her wanting more so he slid one more finger in, soon he found a rhythm that Reba could meet. she knew she was almost ready so she moaned "I want.. to feel you... all of you", so with one quick movement, the guy slammed into her, getting faster every time, Reba moaned, wanting more, she said "harder", so he did as she asked, her could feel her tightening so he started to pick up his pace, with every thrust he got deeper, "I'm... commming" Reba moaned, "ohhhh.. god" she said as she felt her insides getting warmer, as he slowly pulled out. Reba knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care, it was fun, and this WAS a new Reba. They laid there, side by side, panting in enjoyment. Reba didn't even know that mans name, and when she awoke in the morning, he was gone..


	4. Confrontation

She laid there in bed for a bit, trying to remember what happened last night.. Was it a dream, or was it not? She pondered.. Getting out of bed looking for clothes so she could get dressed, she sees with the corner of her eye, a jacket laying on the chair.

She walks over and picks up, and mumbles to herself, "hmm so it wasn't a dream"

I've been with 3 different men in a matter of 2days she thought to herself. Does this make me a whore? Or am I just desperate? After a pause.. She says.. "nahhhhhhhhh". Then walks down stairs to make some breakfast.

Unexpectedly, the phone rings.. Reba, fumbling through the kitchen trying to get to the phone, answers saying,

"Good Morning"

"And a good morning it is…" the person says on the other line..

"Lorianne?" asks Reba..

"yes ma'am it is"

"Oh hey girl, how you doing?"

Lorianne giggles saying, "forget that, what happened last night?"

"oh haha" Reba laughs. "Well, he came over, I slept with him, he stayed the night, and this morning when I got up, he was gone."

"oh Reba, I'm sorry"

"nah don't worry 'bout it, you know me, I don't get attached" and she ended that sentence will a little laugh.

"Well, how about we forget about what happened, and we have a little party of our own tonight. What do you say"

"aahh I don't know, that's awfully sudden don't ya think?" Reba replies.

"Oh honey, nothing is too sudden. C'mon it'll be fun"

"Well alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a small get together" Reba says with hesitation.

"Great, we'll have it your place since you have more space there, I'll tell everyone the party starts when I get there Ha!"

"Uhh wait, Lorianne" Reba says, trying to get a word in..

"hey, no time to chat now, we got some things to do before this party begins. I'll see you tonight. Bye"

And she hangs up the phone.

"Great, just great" Reba mumbles to herself. "Now what am I supposed to do". Just then her door bell rang.

"Who is it?" she yells walking towards the door.

A strong manly voice from the other side of the door answers saying, "It's me….."

She opens the door and in shock says, "Brock?"

"Yea, can I come in?" he asks

"I don't know, can you?" she replies in sarcasm.

He invites himself in and starts by saying, " Look about yesterday morning, I don't what happened, but I have a feeling it meant nothing to you"

Reba stands there in silence, not saying a word.

"Well, did it?" Brock says

"Did it what?" she's asks, trying to beat around the bush

"Did it mean anything to you?" he shouts out in frustration.

She doesn't reply, nor does she dare look at him.

"oh I see" he says, looking down at his feet.. "oh I get it" and he turns around to walk out the door.

"Brock wait" She reaches to grab his arm.

"No Reba, you don't have to explain, I get it" he replies.

Right then when he turned and took a step out the front door, he bumps into some random guy.

"oh sorry" the guy says.

"yea.. Umm who are you?" Brock asks, then turning to look at Reba in search for an answer.

"No one Brock, he's no one.. Just go, I'll call you later" she says, rushing him out the door.

"Hey Reba, um I left my jacket here last night, do you have it?" the mystery guy asks

"Here it is" she says, handing to him.

Brock still hasn't left, trying to put two and two together.

The mystery guys turns to Reba and says, "about this morning, I'm sorry I just got up and left like that but.."

"Stop" she says, "just leave"

He walks away and out of her life.

"What the hell was that?" Brock asks

"Oh Brock, I don't owe you an explanation, we're divorced remember" she replies.

"yea I do remember, so you just made it clear, what we shared that morning.. Meant absolutely nothing to you"

"Brock.. Its not like that" she tries to explain..

"No, its exactly like that. I just had a one night stand with my ex wife. Boy, I never saw that one coming"

He turns and walks out that door..

"Brock, let me explain, wait… don't go" she says walking after him before he leaves her home.

"Don't bother" he says.. And leaves.

Reba now standing there in her living room, silence surrounding her. " I think I love him" she says, referring to Brock. I'm just so afraid to fall back into his trap again, I don't know how to handle this. She thinks to herself.

Out of no where, the phone rings, catching her off guard.

"hello" she answers..

"Reba, its Lorianne…."

"oh hey, what's up?"

"Listen, I'm inviting a few of my single male friends, if you know what I mean…"

"ahhh maybe you shouldn't" Reba says

"are you kidding me" Lorianne replies "you need to find yourself a good man, I'm just helping by showing you what's available"

"I appreciate the thought but…" Reba tried to explain, before being interrupted by Loriannes remark..

"No buts Reba, we are finding you a good man, so I was just calling to give you a heads up. Now go get ready, oh and wear that cute little low cut blouse, the men love those.. Bye"

And she hangs up..

Reba just throws herself back on the couch and sighs… "What have I gotten myself into this time" she says.


	5. Party At Reba's

It was getting late and Lorianne was no where in sight. Reba was getting her hopes up, and thinking maybe they weren't going to have this party after all. She thought she was off the hook, and kept her fingers crossed. Not a minute later, Lorianne comes storming into the room..

"Lorianne is here and she is ready to party" she shouts out.

"I haven't heard from you since you last called, I thought you weren't coming.." Reba says, trying to hint to her she didn't want this to happen.

"C'mon Reba, when have you known me so cancel a party?" she says jokingly..

Reba laughs in agreement.

"People are going to be showing up any minute, so lets bring out some drinks" Lorianne says..

"yea your right" Reba says rushing into the kitchen.. "you think they'd want juice or soda?" she asks..

"umm neither Reba"

"oh okay.. Well I have water!!"

"water? Where's the alcohol? We're holding a party, not an open house!!" Lorianne exclaims.

"oh haha" Reba chuckles, "silly me, what was I thinking?

"Reba what's going on?"

"nothing! What makes you think something would be going on"

"because you were about to give these single men ice water as beverages!!"

"hey no body said ICE water" Reba says, trying to avoid the next question

"Okay Reba, that's enough.. Sit down and start talking" Lorianne insisted

"Fine" she replies!

"Look Lorianne, I don't think I can go through with this" she continued

"and why is that?"

"well these past couple of days I haven't really been myself…"

"uh huh.. Go on" lorianne urged.

"I've been with 3 different men in a matter of 2 days, I know its wrong, I feel dirty"

"well, did it mean anything?" she asked

"what do you mean? if I love any of them?"

"I think that's what I'm asking.. Yea"

"well, maybe with one person" Reba says

" and who might that one person be"

"umm.. Brock" Reba says hesitantly

"what.. You slept Brock?"

"yes I did.. And I still love him.. What do I do?"

"Well, you cant help who heart falls in love with.. So I say first thing in the morning, you go on over there, and tell Brock how you feel, If you don't, your going to live the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you did tell him" she says.

"Your right Lorianne.. Thank you"

"No problem Reba" she says as she's getting up to leave..

"Where you going?" Reba asks

the door bell rings

"Our guests are showing up, and Reba darlin' just have a good time tonight, and tomorrow, you can deal with Brock" she continues

Hours later Reba found herself socializing with every bachelor at the party. She tried not to think of Brock, so she drank until she had no memory left of him. Little did she know it wouldn't take long before she was completely wasted. She walked up to this charming young man and seductively introduced herself. He took notice to the fact that was as drunk as drunk could get, so he figured it would be nice to have a little fling. After all, this party was supposed to be about meeting other available people. They hung out in the kitchen because Reba said it was closer to the drinks. He sweet talked her, whispered in her ear, gave her compliments that were never ending. She was soaking up every minute of it, enjoying the attention. He figured he could get a bit more brave, so he moved closer to her and rested his hand on her thigh. Reba took a deep a breath. "oh boy" she said.

He didn't care what she thought, he just wanted her, and he wanted her now. He somehow manipulated Reba into going upstairs and she led him to her room. She was so drunk, that he was basically carrying her up the stairs. When they got to her room, he laid her on the bed and planted kisses everywhere his lips landed.

Reba knew this wasn't right, and as drunk as she was, she was still aware of her actions. She wasn't kissing him back, nor was she responding to his touch. So he asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded yes.. So he continued kissing her. His hand trailed up her skirt and covered her in her most private spot. She jumped at the touch of it and became very uncomfortable. She didn't want to do this anymore. She was done being with a new man every night. She hated the fact that she was doing that, and it only made her realize that it was Brock that she wanted, and only Brock. She felt dirty, and not to mention used. The touch of another man made her feel uneasy and she wanted it to end. She wanted things to back to the way they were before she started sleeping around. She pushed his hand out from under her, and told him to stop. He flinched in disagreement and looked bothered. He ignored her words, and thought that she was drunk enough for him to take advantage of. He forced himself on her and started ripping off her clothes. Reba yelled and screamed, telling him to get off, demanding him to stop! With the noise of the party going on downstairs, no one could hear her yell for help.

Meanwhile, Brock comes walking in the front door, shocked to see all he men in her living room, but he also took notice and saw Reba wasn't around.

He turns to Lorianne and asks, "Where's Reba?"

"umm I don't know, upstairs maybe" she says

"What no sarcastic comment tonight Lorianne?" he says jokingly

"just go find Reba will ya" she says, eager to get rid of him.

Right as he gets up to the top of the stairs, he hears Reba screaming and saying "No, Stop it!!" He rushes and breaks open the door to see this much larger man, towered over Reba, trying to force himself into her, as she's struggling to keep her legs closed and push him off her. On instinct, he runs over and pulls this guy off of her and punches him in the face, knocking him straight to the ground. The guy gets up, barely being able to balance straight, Brock instantly yells to him, saying, "I want you get the hell out of this house and if I ever see you anywhere near Reba, I'm gonna make it my own personal business to make sure you'll be put away for good ya hear me?" In fear, the guys runs out of the room, fumbling down the stairs and storms out the front door.

Brock turns his head to Reba, who is laying there on the bed, wrapped in the sheets, and curled up in the fetal potion. It kills him having to see her this way, and he wonders why anyone would ever do something like this to her to begin with. He walks over to the side of the bed, and has a seat at the edge. Her body is shaking, and her nose is sniffling. He was hesitant to touch her, afraid he would hurt her, but he attempts to do so anyways. He slowly, moved her hair from the side of he face, so he could see those beautiful blue eyes he loves so much. But all he could see was fear as tears filled her eyes. She hid her face in embarrassment and shivered at his touch. Clearly, he realized that she could not be touched for a long time, and he understood. But he couldn't bare leaving her side knowing what state she was in.

He gets up to draw her a warm bath, when he hears her say in a soft voice, "no, don't go"

He walks back to her bedside, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I'm just gonna start you a bathe alright?" as if asking for permission do that..

She nods her head in approval. And says, "just don't leave.. Please" she insists.

"I won't, I promise" he says in assurance.


	6. Together Again

The next day Reba awoke with a pounding headache, trying to recall what happened the night before. Then Brock walked in the room and suddenly the memory of the previous night returned in an instant flash.

"Good Morning Reba, here's some water and Tylenol, that should help with the headache" he says.

"Thank you" she says, and pauses for a moment..

"About last night Brock.." she continued to say, until he interrupted her saying,

"Its okay, you don have to talk about it if you don't want to"

She smiles and told him thank you for helping her through the night.

Later that week Reba was back to doing her normal daily activities, such as cleaning the house and running errands around town. She also got used to the constant visits by Brock, and secretly enjoyed having him around every so often. It was always a pleasant surprise when he'd walk through that door.

That afternoon while Reba was doing the dishes, Brocks welcomes himself into her house.

"There is a door bell ya know" she says as a joke.

"C'mon Reba, do I ever use it?" he relplies sarcastically..

"good point! Soo.. What can I do ya for?"

"ah nothing, just came by to see what you were up too" he says as he grabs a towel from her hand to help dry the dishes.

"oh alright then.." and reaches over to place a bowl in the dish rack.

"Gee Reba, why don't you just put them in the dishwasher?" he says trying to play around with her.

"Gee Brock, because I don't want to" she says back to him encouraging for more sarcasm.

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"well.. Maybe" she says in a sexy voice.

"hmm" he says, "well can u hand me that plate so can put it away?"

"why don't you come over here and get it?" she insisted

"well maybe I will" he says.

Brock puts the towel down and walks over to grab the plate when out of no where, she extends the faucet hose and sprays him with water, leaving him totally drenched standing in the middle of her kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him and when she saw his reaction she turned off the water and froze.

"you asked for it now" he says ready to get hold of her and spray her back with water too.

She laughed and said, "oh oh" and took off running in the other direction.

It wasn't long before Brock caught up and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him, both of them laughing and giggling at this silly game they were playing.

The giggles silenced when they realized that they were both in each others arms, but for the first time, it was okay. It felt right. Without a thought or doubt in her mind, Reba said "I love you Brock"

"what?" he says, wanting to hear her saying again.

"I love you Brock"

"ohh Reba, I love you too I always have"

She smiles, so happy to hear those words coming from him, knowing that they both felt the same way about each other made them extremely happy. He makes the first initial move and leans in to kiss her fully, wanting all of her. She kissed him back for what seemed like an eternity. He goes to lift up her shirt, but she pulls away, sending a wrong vibe to Brock..

"I'm not ready for that just quite yet" she says

"alright, I'm sorry I even tried, what was I thinking?"

"its not that I don't want you, because I do.. I'm just not.. Ready" she hesitated to say.

"baby is alright, I still love you" he says and reaches over to hug her in comfort.

There they stood, holding each other close, nothing ever felt so right in the world


	7. Love & Passion

Its been several weeks since Reba and Brock confessed their love for each other. He had moved back in with her, and it wasn't till recently that Reba allowed him to share the bed with her again. They haven't had intimacy since that one morning nearly a month ago, for she wasn't ready to go there with him unless she was absolutely positive that she was in love with him, and he was gonna be back in her life for awhile. He more than understood her reasons and respected it, because he love her so much. All those times he slept near her, he never did try something, or motion that he wanted her in that way. He just loved the feel of her skin against his, and her breath on his face. That was satisfying enough for him.

Until one evening, Reba was sitting on her bed, catching up on some reading. It was getting late and Brock wasn't home from work yet. She was getting tired, but forced herself to wait up till he got home, she was anxious to learn about how his day went. Communication was important to her, since their marriage failed 5 years ago because the lack of communication. She wasn't about to let that happen again.

She heard the front door slam shut and footsteps leading to the bedroom. Brock sneaked in quietly assuming Reba was already fast asleep. "It's okay, I'm still awake" she says softly. "What are you doing up at this hour Reba?" he asks. "I wanted to wait up for you, suddenly I cant sleep if your not laying beside me" she giggled. "Oh is that so?" Brock said teasingly, while placing himself on the edge of the bed facing her. She leans in to kiss him and says, "yes it is"

He continued, by telling her about his day, and she listened fully to his words. He started talking about how he's been working so late because he wants to strive for a higher position at his job, because we wants to be able to secure her future. At that moment, she just fell in love with him all over again. Hearing him speak about their future, and his plans for them both, and how he puts her first, it assured Reba that he was real about this, and that he was gonna be around for a very long time. She was happy to hear it, and all she felt was love and desire for him. She leaned towards him and silenced his mouth with a kiss.

He didn't know what to say, so he just smiled at her, trying to figure out what had gotten in to her. He says, "Have you been listening to a word I said?" Reba still kissing him everywhere her lips landed replied saying, "yes.. I mean… no.. I mean.. maybe… "

He pulls, away from her mouth and says playfully, "you haven't heard a darn thing I said"

"Excuse me, but yes I have.."

"Well alright, then what was the last think I said?" he says in a sarcastic tone.

Reba moves back a bit, rolls her eyes up, and bites her bottom thinking about what he said last..

"umm.. Something about a new job at work?" she guesses

"no.. I said that 5mins ago, see u weren't listening to me"

"okay okay I admit I wasn't.. but at least I heard that much" she laughs and she nudges him playfully.

"what was that for?" he says as he pins her to the bed tickling her all over. She was always so ticklish in the most common areas, there was no way of avoiding it. She's trying to pull out from underneath him so she could have more space to play with him too, but he wouldn't let her go. While holding on to him trying to squirm out, she accidentally found Brocks tickle spot on his side, and that made him totally weak and she rolled him over, both of them trying to keep from having the other one tickle them.. They kept rolling over, playfully wrestling until Brock rolls them over one more time and Reba started screaming, as they both rolled right off the bed and on to the floor. They lay their at the foot of the bed, holding their stomachs from the intense laughter and giggling about how they ended up on the floor. Moments after the laughter's stopped, Reba caught Brock staring deep into her eyes. She felt that its been long enough, and that she was ready to go all the way with him.

She moves towards him, and lays her upper body on his, as she leans in to kiss him, her tongue licking his lips begging for entrance, Brock opened his mouth granting her access, his tongue fighting with hers. He pulls away and says, "Reba, are you sure about this?" making sure she was comfortable with what they were about to do. "Couldn't be any more positive about this" she says in confidence. Brock, being so happy to hear that, pulled her in for another kiss rolling her over on her back, and straddling her. He breaks the kiss to unbutton her shirt revealing herself to him. He moves his hands down to her waistline and unbuttons her pants and pulls the zipper down. Reba looks up at him with a smirk, feeling totally comfortable with him undressing her. He placed his finger right beneath her bra line, and slowly runs it down the center of her body, till it reaches her panties. Reba couldn't help but laugh because that was one of her tickle spots. He grabs her pants and tries to pull them off, but he was having trouble because those were her snug fit jeans. She tries to wiggle, and pull her legs off, helping him get them off, and he gave it one more pull and they came sliding off so quickly that it sent him flying backwards. No words came from either of their mouths, just laughter. He gets up and quickly removes whatever clothes Reba had on revealing her perfect hour glass shape body to him. He leans down and kissed her stomach softly running his hands up the sides of her body feeling her silky smooth skin. Reba closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his lips on her body. The slightest graze of his skin on hers drove her completely wild. He was so tender and passionate, She forgot what it felt like to have the one you love show you how much they love you. He kissed his way down to her lowest part of her abdomen, Reba held on to his arms in anticipation, assuming what he was about to do next. But he stops himself before his mouth reached her womanhood, he wanted to make love to her, and that was all. She sat up and straddled Brock, sitting on his lap, pulling his shirt over his head, and placing a kiss on his shoulder, running her hands up his back. She sneaked her hands down between them and undid his pants and lifted themselves up a bit so she was able to slide both his pants and boxers off. Her leg somehow got caught in it while getting it off, and she slid backwards and fell on her back, causing them both to laugh again. Brocks slowly climbs on her kissing her fully, Reba moaning in his mouth when she feels the tip of his member at her opening. She wanted him right then and there, she wanted him to touch her, but he held back. He wanted to show her passion and desire. She pulls him close, and whispers in his ear, "show me what its feels like to be madly in love" With that, he moves his mouth to her chest placing kisses all over, Reba pushed her chest forward in enjoyment. He, sucked on her right breast leaving a hickey near the nipple, as her breathing got heavier. She couldn't wait much longer. He lowered his pelvis to hers, and placed himself at her opening, and she closed her eyes, feeling his erection near her. He leaned in for one more kiss, and slid all the way in. Reba's voice hitched at the shock of it. Brock stilled himself till she had controlled her breathing, and she nodded her head in approval, signaling him to start his movements. He started to move slow, pulling himself out just a little, then going back in, she matched him move for move, and they found their rhythm quickly. She wrapped both her legs around his waist, and pulling him in for a kiss as she moaned into his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip. He grabbed her hands and laid them at her side, their fingers playing with each other. His pace stayed the same and every time her build up started, he moved slower, prolonging it, he didn't want it to end quick, he wanted to take his time with her, he wanted to grant her wish and show her what its feels like to be in love. She wasn't used to the teasing, but she wasn't complaining either. Brock pulled himself out and penetrated her again, this time moving faster, she used her legs and pulled him closer so she could feel him deep, she wanted to feel all of him. She moaned as she felt him sink deeper and deeper with every thrust he made. Her breathing got heavier as she felt him pull all the way out this time, and thrusts himself hard into her, going as deep as he possibly could, she screamed at that rough entrance, she felt warn and sudden heat inside of her as her build up started again, his pace picked up and he moved faster, he was so deep in her that she could feel him near her belly button, she never realized how big Brock was until then, and she loved the feel of him that far in her. She was getting close and her moans were getting loud, He was getting close as well, but he knew she wasn't there yet, so he held her hips and kept her body steady as he thrusts into her a few more times, "Brock, harder baby.. I am so close" she moans between breathes, as if she doesn't have any breath to speak. She arches her back and throws her head back as he moves harder pounding his whole self into her, he could feel her walls tightening around him, and he saw her stomach starting to curl, so he places one hand on her stomach to keep her flat, "Oohhh god…. Ohh yess….harder, Oh godd Brock" she yells out before he thrusts into her one last time, hearing her scream as he brought her to orgasm, she came hard, and so did he, moaning her name as loud as he could. And at the point of her weakness he thrusts a few more times until the last wave of pleasure subsided, and he collapsed on the floor beside her, no strength left to carry his own weight. She laid there breathing heavily, her body felt weak, to weak to roll over and look at her love. "Brock" she says, trying to catch her breath. "yes" he replies. "What was that?"

"That, is what it feels like to be in love" he says, reaching over to kiss her. "I love you Brock" she says smiling back to him. "And I love you Reba, forever and always" was his last words before she laid her head on his chest, and they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
